Question: If $x \odot y = (7-x)(y)$ and $x \circledcirc y = 2x^{2}-y^{2}$, find $2 \circledcirc (2 \odot 1)$.
Answer: First, find $2 \odot 1$ $ 2 \odot 1 = (7-2)(1)$ $ \hphantom{2 \odot 1} = 5$ Now, find $2 \circledcirc 5$ $ 2 \circledcirc 5 = 2(2^{2})-5^{2}$ $ \hphantom{2 \circledcirc 5} = -17$.